Cosmic Dare
by Vanus Empty
Summary: [10 Drabbles] He's the eraser, she's the thief. How'd he steal her heart? [JenosRinslet]
1. First Aid

This is just a smallish series of one-shot/drabbles post & during the anime and manga to the pairing of Rinslet 'n' Jenos. 'cause it's cute. This is post-Eden in the anime. (I dunno why, but, I'm kinda nervous about adding this. I've never written an anime/manga fanfic before... Aside from Angel Sanctuary.)

Disclaimer: (Pretend it's on every chapter) It's pretty obvious I own nothing, yes?

* * *

Rinslet Walker shook in fear, worry, anger, annoyance and joy as Chronos Number VII, Jenos Hazard, stepped out of Eden with the other Numbers. The worry and fear elevated when she saw him favoring his left leg. "Jenos!" She called, waving for him and everyone else to move towards the main group. 

Jenos' slight grimace faded into an almost ridiculously bright smile. He waved with his Excelion hand. "Yo, Rins!" His injured leg forgotten, he jogged over towards the thief before throwing his arms around her tightly.

Blushing, Rinslet stammered out, "W-what are you doing, Je-Jenos!?" Her arms were poised above his, halfway between returning the hug and pushing him away from her. "Let go!"

"But," Jenos began, releasing her to hold her at arms length, "I told you I was gonna give you a hug when I got back." He smirked down at the lavender haired woman who was currently turning ten different shades of red.

She blinked once and forced his arms down after she recovered herself. "Oh, yea... that's right..." Straightening up, Jenos barely caught the wicked gleam in her eyes before she smacked him upside the head. "And I said I was gonna hit you," she paused to cuff him on the head again, "when you got back!" She hit him once more.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Jenos dropped to his rear, covering his head from her assault. "R-Rins-chan!" He shot a pleading glance to his superior and cried, "Sephy-nee! Help!"

To his dismay, Sephiria Arks actually smirked—though, she tried to hide it.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Rinslet swatted him at each word before stopping, haunched over slightly as she drew in air. "You, you... Ah, I can't even describe you!" She slipped down against the helicopter's side and sighed. She paused for a long moment before saying, "...Are you alright?"

Jenos was surprised by her tone—worried and a little regretful, presumably for hitting him—and smiled. "Don't worry, Rins-chan. I only got clipped," he said, gesturing to a small, though deep, cut on his thigh that had stopped bleeding five minutes ago.

Rinslet frowned and reached over to the first aid kit besides Kevin and River, tugging it over to them. She opened it and pulled out some anti-septic and bandages before going to work on Jenos' leg, pointedly ignoring his smile and her blush.


	2. White Rose

Yay. This is before Jenos meets back up with Rinslet at the hotel after Cerberus attacked Creed's place.

* * *

At roughly one PM, Jenos found himself in a flower shop, inspecting the flowers with a smile on hips lips. He hummed a tune to himself as he leaned down and took in the scent of a pretty pink flower. "Mm... No, not this one," he said to himself, straightening back up. He sighed. 

The shop keeper, a middled-aged woman with long brown hair and glasses, appeared seemingly out of the nowhere besides Jenos. "May I help you, young man?" She asked loudly, causing Jenos to jump in surprise.

"Uh, huh?" Jenos blinked several times as he wondered where the hell she came from, patting his chest above his rapidly beating heart. "Um, sure? Please."

She smiled kindly and gestured towards the flowers. "Do you have any idea what kind of flowers you'd like, sir?" At his head shake for no, she said, "Alright. Who are you getting them for, why—you don't have to say details—and do you want any special meanings?"

Jenos coughed into his fist to hide his mild discomfort. "Er, okay. They're for a friend—female. I haven't talked to her in awhile and when I last saw her, I was in a, er, _situation_. I couldn't contact her because I had things I needed to do," he added, a sad smile lingering on his lips in memory of Beluga's funeral. "And, eh, not really..."

Humming to herself, the woman walked around the store for a minute before saying, "Young man, how about some full bloomed white roses?" She gestured towards a container with several long-stemmed roses.

"Ooh, those sound nice," Jenos said, walking to them with a grin.

"Alright, how many?"

He thought for a long moment. "Mm, half a doz—" He paused, the memory of Rinslet slapping him to the ground when they first met flickering across his mind's eye. "Ehh, how about we go with a dozen?"

The owner gave him a knowing smile before gathering the flowers and ringing his purchase up.


	3. Flu Season

I've been reading a lot of Bleach today... My poor brain can't process it.

* * *

The first sign that something was wrong was when Jenos practically fell into the bar stool, arms folded and head buried between the center. The second was when he didn't order his stupid "Destiny Cocktail." Rinslet blinked and poked his head. "Hey... Jenos? You alive in there?" She asked, absently running her fingers through his dark hair. The skin of the tips brushed against his forehead and she was startled by the temperature.

Number VII groaned slightly. "Sorry, Rins-chan," he said, voice muffled by the cloth of his jacket. "I think I caught the flu from Sephy-nee..." To prove his point, he lifted his head and coughed into his fist. "Guh."

Had the situation not been so serious, she might have cracked a smile at the sound. Instead, she pressed the back of her hand to his forehead and sighed. "Yep, Jenos, I think you have a fever. ...No," she paused, "correction. You _do_ have a fever. Did you take anything for it?" She asked, concerned.

Jenos shook his head. "Uh-uh," he murmured, leaning against her for support, cheek to her shoulder. "Don't like meds..." He closed his eyes.

"Yaa!" She exclaimed and slipped her arms under his. "Uh-uh, no way. Don't you dare pass out on me! I'm taking you to the doctors whether you like it or not!" Standing, Rinslet used all of the strength in her much smaller body to hoist the man to his feet. He swayed there and she hooked his arm over her shoulders, her other arm around his waist to keep him up. "Okay, let's go... Don't fall over, Jenos, or I'm _leaving_ you there," she warned.

He smirked slightly because he knew she would, so, he stayed upright—mostly—and followed her out.


	4. To Share

I don't feel bad about the absence of updates here. I threw myself into a new story, "Project Reunion." You can read it if ya want. FFVII. Anyway, this is a bit of a continuation of the previous chapter.

* * *

Curled up on the couch, Jenos awoke to the sound of coughing. Drowsily, he sat up and looked around the room with half-lidded eyes. Who was in his house and should he have Excelion out? The events of the previous night flickered across his mind and he groaned softly. Right. That's why his throat felt like he swallowed glass shards.

The coughing sounded again. He frowned and looked around once again, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Okay, he was sure he didn't have that couch or that chair or that vase... which meant he was at Rinslet's. How'd that happen? He remembered being dragged to the car... and then stumbling up some stairs and falling onto a soft... thing. Jenos glanced down at his lap and smiled. A blanket was previously draped over his body to keep it from freezing in the cool apartment and his shoes were set against the couch.

More coughing. "Rins-chan?" He called out, carefully disentangling himself from the blanket and stood slowly, wary of a head rush. He liked Rinslet's carpet, but had no interest of meeting it up close and personal.

"Yea?" Rinslet called, voice scratchy, from somewhere near her room—he assumed, anyway. Despite his efforts, he never saw the inside of her room. _Yet_.

Jenos walked through the apartment, stepping over shoes, a purse, and several pieces of balled up paper. When he reached Rinslet's room, he knocked on the door frame and pushed open the half closed door. "Hey, Rins-chan." He smiled when he saw her poke her head out from underneath the blankets. "Did I get you sick?" He asked.

Rinslet glared at him. "Yes, actually," she snarled.

He laughed softly. "Sorry, Rins-chan... But, since I'm feeling better, it's probably only a twenty four hour bug."

With a groan, she threw her pillow at him, annoyed when he dodged it and buried herself under the covers. She heard him laugh again and felt the bed shift. Something warm, Jenos, curled up beside her, gently pulling the blanket from her face. Oh, no. He had that adorable look on his face. Wincing, she said, "fine, I forgive you. Punishment: you're going to wait on me until I get better. Got it?"

Jenos beamed, nodded, and tugged her into his arms. He was silent for a moment before saying, "you know, Rinslet—"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it. Let me sleep or I'll throw you off of the bed." Rinslet closed her eyes, cuddling closer to Jenos with a contented smile on her lips.


	5. Christmas Shopping

Shame. Shame, shame, shame. Damn near two months since my last update. Hm. Let's see if I can remedy the situation. (A few days late for Christmas fics, but...)

* * *

Christmas was such a wonderful holiday! She always felt so... free, childish in December. The temperature was cool—cold, children were shouting in playgrounds, mothers and fathers were shopping for gifts (_because we all know that there is no Santa, thank you_) and for the first time in years, Rinslet Walker was in a city where it snowed for Christmas. 

And despite her never willing to admit it, she was secretly looking forwards to seeing Jenos during the holidays.

She spent several hours in the mall shopping for gifts for her friends (and Jenos). A stuffed cat plush for Train (and several bottles of holiday flavored milk). A whole bunch of nameless things for Sven, including a new hat 'cause she had heard that his old one was trashed. For Eve, she bought her a gift card to a major bookstore knowing that the girl would want books, but couldn't think of any that she might like—or haven't read.

Jenos... What would she get for Jenos? She thought of alcohol, but quickly threw that idea over her shoulder, so to speak. Shifting her weight, Rinslet stood in front of a soda machine, absently tossing a few coins into the air as she thought. Hair dye seemed like a nice idea—his dark green hair really irked her, though she had no right to think that considering her own... odd colouration. No, it might go over his head.

Maybe a gift card? When it doubt, buy one. She shook her head, inserting the coins into the machine and pressing down on the button for orange soda. "But gift cards are so impersonal," she murmured aloud, bending down to retrieve the bottle. "And we aren't exactly impersonal..."

Turning, Rinslet made her way down the massive halls, glancing left and right every now and then when she passed a store that caught her eye. _Gah, why are you so difficult even when you're not here, Jenos?!_ She asked herself.

Then, it hit her. She looked up, the store right in front of her.

And grinned.


	6. Love And Fluff

Not even gonna apologize for the massive delay... but, some humor'll make up for it, ne?

* * *

Jenos sat, cross legged, beneath the Christmas tree in Rinslet's apartment. He had a small box in his lap – from Rins-chan! – and the girl in question sat next to him, a box in her lap as well. "So..."

Rinslet looked up, blushed and looked back down, much to Jenos' surprise. "Um! I'll open mine first, okay? It'll ruin the mood if you open yours first..." She set to work on opening the box in her hands as slowly as possible.

Tension rose, much to Jenos' amusement and irritation.

After a minute of peeling wrapping paper off and undoing the ribbon, Rinslet lifted the lid of the box, curious. Her lips broke into a grin when she lifted the gift out. "Oh, Jenos..." It was a velvet box – jewelery – and when she opened _that_ lid, she grinned even wider. It was a gold necklace complete with chain and a heart shaped locket, an "R" engraved in neat script with four small diamonds pressed into the metal. "Jenos," she repeated, lunging forwards and wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders. "Thank you."

"Er, it was nothing!" He brushed it off, avoiding her sparkly eyes. Oh, it was so cute. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips and removed the necklace from the box, making a move to put it on.

"Wait!" Rinslet grabbed his hand, taking the necklace from it before placing it back in the box. "Later," she said when he gave her a questioning look. "Um, open your gift first... you'll see why."

Nodding slightly, Jenos tore at the paper before opening his gift completely. He blinked, his jaw dropping slightly when he saw what it was. His gaze flicked up to Rinslet, back down to the box, then back to Rinslet again. "Um... Rins-chan?"

"Yes?" She rubbed the side of her face, trying to dispel the blood there.

"Umm..." He lifted the gift from the box, his lips twitching in a semblance of a startled smile. "I'm a little confused." There, hooked on Jenos' right index finger, was a pair of rather fluffy hand cuffs.

Blushing brightly, Rinslet licked her lips and said, "Wanna put 'em to use?" She barely caught his grin before Jenos tackled her to the floor – half a foot drop, thankfully – and attacked her lips and neck with kisses.

So_that_ was why Rinslet didn't want to put her necklace on.


	7. Just Because

Yay. Only three more.

* * *

It was sometimes so easy to forget that Jenos was an assassin. He was too carefree for someone who would seem to fit the description of an assassin. Then again, Train seemed too innocent to be a killer. Guess that's why they say never judge a book by it's cover.

It was times like this, though, that the reality of his occupation slapped her in her face. Standing outside of her temporary apartment, arms full of grocery bags, Rinslet gaped at the bloodstained man who was slumped, dazed, in the doorway of her apartment. The bags went crashing to the ground in shock. "Jenos!" She exclaimed, sidestepping the bags and rushing to him. She knelt and lightly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jenos, are you okay?"

Jenos blinked slowly, looking bewildered. "Rins-chan?" He whispered, voice hoarse. "How'd you find me?"

Confused for a second, Rinslet realized that he probably had no idea where he was. "No, Jenos, you're at my apartment."

He frowned, his mind foggy. "Really? Oh. I thought I ended up at mine..." He suddenly grinned up at her. "I guess my subconscious thought that 'safety' meant 'Rinslet.'"

Her mouth quirked, but she didn't say anything and instead asked, "How much of this blood is yours?" She gestured downwards to his bloodstained suit.

Jenos blinked. "Oh. Um... Half, I think. I got," he paused, coughing suddenly, "I got shot. Um... Left shoulder."

Rinslet peered at his shoulder and found a tear near the outer side of his shoulder. The bullet only gazed him, but it bled a lot. She grimaced and nodded. "Alright, come inside and I'll stitch you up."

"You can do that?" Jenos asked, gazing up at her in insulting incredulity.

She ground her teeth, but nodded. "I get injured sometimes on the job, so, I needed to learn first-aid. Now, up we go." She grunted when she tugged on Jenos' arm, pulling him to his feet. She hooked that arm around her shoulders and wrapped her free one around his waist, supporting him. Hastily, she unlocked her door and led him inside. She unceremoniously dropped him on her couch and, after retrieving her groceries (which she put in the kitchen), she hunted down her first-aid kit.

By the time she had returned, Jenos had slowly removed his jacket and dress shirt, wincing in pain. "Ya know, Rins-chan," he began absently, scowling down at the gash on his arm. "It's kinda funny in a depressingly pathetic way. When I was a rookie with Cerberus, I got clipped by a bullet in the exact same place. Beluga," his smile dimmed at the mentioning of one of his deceased partners, "had to patch me up. He did it so badly that Naizer had to cut in." He chuckled lightly.

Rinslet nodded. She disinfected the wound and had begun stitching it, oblivious to his occasional wince – after all, she hadn't numbed the area. "I had a partner about two years ago – we had a similar situation, though she was the one who had to step in when I messed up my stitching." She sighed thoughtfully and wondered aloud, "I wonder how she's doing? She quit being a thief when she got pregnant. I should look her up sometime."

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her on the mouth gently when she tied off the string she used with a pleased, "ha!" Jenos grinned when he pulled back, Rinslet's face aglow in surprise. "Your thank you kiss!" He told her.

She snorted good naturedly and kissed his lips, too. When he looked confused, she said, "Just because!"


End file.
